weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Newborn
Name Newborn is an Alien created on the USM Auriga. The Alien Queen is grown by scientists involved in cloning Ripley and studying the Aliens. It possessed both human and alien qualities, able to walk upright and with the strength of the alien, it also didn't need an Egg but was born. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien Resurrection (film) Alien Resurrection Features Human facial expressions, Alien shaped head and thin legs. Interactions [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection_(film)|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] Two hundred years after the events of Alien 3, military scientists on the outer space vessel USM Auriga create a clone of Ellen Ripley, using DNA from blood samples taken before her death. They extract the embryo of an Alien queen that had been growing inside her at the time of her death, raise it, and collect its eggs for further use. The Ripley clone is kept alive for further study. As a result of her DNA being mixed with the Alien's during the cloning process, she develops enhanced strength and reflexes, acidic blood, and an empathic link with the Aliens. The Queen produced from Ripley by the scientists is able to give birth to live young and gives birth to the 'Newborn' (part Ripley (human) and part alien (xenomorph)), the creature took a dislike to the Alien Queen killing it immediately then turning on Gediman before admiring Ripley and recognizing her as it's mother allowing her to escape. Before the remaining crew depart in the Betty the Newborn gets aboard with them preventing the Betty departing, as DiStephano investigates he is killed bringing Call into the cargo bay, Ripley follows and they find the Newborn. Ripley kills it by using her own acidic blood to burn a hole through a window, causing the creature to be sucked violently through the hole and into the vacuum of space. [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection']] The Newborn appears in the level Docking Bay before appearing again aboard the Betty in the level The Betty. Continuity [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection_(film)|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] The Newborn is killed by Ripley aboard the Betty as it had killed Gediman and DiStephano and was about to kill Call. Alien 3 went through a number of edits, in David Twohy's version, it featured as a prison planet, which was being used for illegal experiments on the aliens for a Biological Warfare division, different Aliens like the Rogue Alien, Spike Alien and Alien chameleon appeared, this included the "Newborn" (used later in Alien Resurrection) called the "Newbreed". The Newborn was voiced by Joan LaBarbara and Archie Hahn. Concept Joss Whedon originally scripted the Newborn creature as a deadly four-legged, eyeless, bone-white creature with red veins running along the sides of its head. It had an inner jaw, similar to the all the other aliens. It also had a pair of pincers on the sides of his head. These pincers were used to hold its prey still as it drained the prey of blood with its inner jaw. The creature was also larger, nearly the size of the queen alien. In later script revisions, the creature was changed into a "more believable" hybrid of human and alien. Alec Gills and Tom Woodrow Jr. with their team at ADI created a collection of small scale sculptures for Jean-Pierre Jeunet (director) who then decided which ones were to be produced into full scale. From the chosen models full scale silicon creatures and suits for Aliens were produced. Blue Sky with Steve Lang created scaled creatures from ones produced by Alec Gills and Tom Woodrow Jr. so they could be blended with the CGI and actors in suits on film. Director Jeunet asked ADI to lean towards making the human/Alien hybrid creature more human than Alien. An early concept was to replicate Sigourney Weaver's features, although the crew felt this design would be too similar to the design of the creature Sil from the 1995 film Species. Eyes and a nose were added to the hybrid to allow it to have more expressions and communicate more emotion than the Aliens, so that it would have more depth as a character rather than being "just a killing machine". Jeunet was adamant about the hybrid having genitalia which resembled a mix of both male and female sexes. 20th Century Fox was uncomfortable with this, however, and Jeunet eventually changed his mind, feeling that "even for a Frenchman, it's too much". The genitalia were removed during post-production using digital effects techniques. Production As Ripley descends towards the Queen she interacts in a hive which was called the Viper Pit, a large scale set 20' x 20' made from silicon and Alien parts, one of the largest Alec Gills and Tom Woodrow Jr. created with Tom Woodrow Jr. playing as one of the Aliens on set. As many as 20-25 puppeteers operated the animatronics during filming with some just moving parts keeping the set fluid. From here Ripley is lower by a lift and drawn towards the Queen in her Lair moments before the Newborn is born. The animatronic hybrid required nine puppeteers and was the most complex animatronic in the film. Director Jean-Pierre Jeunet wanted practical effects in the scene as the Newborn is killed, so a model skull and body was used for shooting. The skin and flesh of the creature was separate to the skull and bones, in shooting production crew from ADI would first pull from behind so that the skin would peel away then the same would happen with the body before the skull which could be collapsable would fold as it was pulled. Final scenes of the Newborn in the cargo bay aboard the Betty were produced in post production blending with the silicon animatronic Newborn, as most scenes with the Newborn used a silicon animatronic model. [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection']] The Newborn character is referred to as the Abomination. It appears in the level Docking Bay before appearing again aboard the Betty in the level The Betty, playing as Ripley you must activate levers and switches in this level which open the cargo bay doors and suck out the creature. Concept Concept artists for Alien Resurrection consisted of Duncan Brown, Guillaume Camus, Karyn McHale, Mansoor Naim, Saurav Sarkar, Kim Tran and lead designers Paul Crocker and Michael Wilson. Production In the game Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley is voiced by Lani Minella, Call is voiced by Theresa Rizzo, DiStephano is voiced by Raymond Cruz and Christie is voiced by Gary Dourdan. DiStephano, Christie and the Auriga's computer played by the same characters as in the film. Timeline The film Alien Resurrection is set after the film Alien 3, some 200 years after Ellen Ripley dies at the Class C Work Correctional Unit on Fiorina 'Fury' 161. The game Alien Resurrection was published in 2000 and based on the film Alien Resurrection. See also References Citations Alien Resurrection (film) Virtual Alien - Computer Generated Imagery A Matter of Scale - Miniature Photgraphy Unnatural Mutation - Creature Design IMDb Footnotes Category:Info Category:Alien Resurrection